


Fugitives

by kaijuborn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijuborn/pseuds/kaijuborn
Summary: Jesse meets Hanzo at a dark bar and quickly manages to catch the other's attention, and they decide to spent the night together. Things don't go as planned.





	Fugitives

**Author's Note:**

> Another story where Jesse and Hanzo meet in a bar, hehe. It just seems like such a likely situation to happen :p

The hotel bar was almost full when Jesse entered it. One glance at the room revealed a curious collection of men, women and omnics from all parts of society. He could see business men, party girls, working class omnics, a couple of women he was pretty sure he recognized from some wanted posters, and a group of men who looked to be barely old enough to be in that bar.

 

A couple of the stools at the bar were empty, as most groups of people chose to sit in the sofas around the room. It was dark and smelled like alcohol and smoke in there, but it was a familiar setting which Jesse could almost call home. He headed for the bar and took a seat, waving to get the bartender’s attention.

 

Jesse ordered a glass of whiskey and then took another look around the room, locating the nearest exit in case of trouble.

 

His eyes fell on a lone man just walking in through the door, looking around the room like he identified the patrons of the bar and the fastest way out of there, just like Jesse had. He had a serious face and sharp, dark eyes; Jesse caught a glint of some piercings on his face. His hair was dark and in a mohawk which he had pulled back into a knot, and his clothes were simple but stylish. Jesse also couldn’t help but notice the large case slung over his back; he had no idea what could be in it. It wasn’t shaped like any gun he knew of.

 

To his delight, the man walked over to the bar and sat down on the stool next to Jesse, as it was one of the few vacant ones left. Jesse cast a couple of glances at him, trying not to stare. The man looked dangerous, but in all honesty that just turned Jesse on.

 

The man ordered something strong and drank half of it in one go before looking over at Jesse, who gave him a small smile.

 

“Hey there”, he said, friendly but slightly cautious. The man said nothing, raising an eyebrow in question. Jesse’s smile widened. “You look familiar. Have we met before?”

 

The man huffed, sounding halfway between annoyed and amused.

 

“Does that ever work?”

 

“I ain’t got a clue what you’re talking about, darlin’”, Jesse tried, but he knew his smile betrayed him. The man did look a bit flattered, though, so Jesse figured he was doing something right. “What’s your name?”

 

The man seemed to regard Jesse for a moment before answering.

 

“Han”, he said, simply. Jesse knew that wasn’t his real name.

 

“Like Han Solo?” he couldn’t help but ask. The man snorted, rolling his eyes, like he was amused but didn’t want to be.

 

“Yes, like Han Solo.” Han paused for a beat, watching Jesse intently. “And your name, cowboy?”

 

“Joel Miller”, Jesse said without missing a beat. He reached out a hand toward Han, who took it. “Pleasure to meet ya’.”

 

“That doesn’t sound like a fitting name for a cowboy”, Han remarked, sipping his drink.

 

“I wasn’t born a cowboy, sweetheart.” Han smiled for a second, but then it faded and he looked oddly forlorn. Jesse straightened up a bit, figuring it would be better to change the subject. “What brings you here then?” he wondered.

 

“Just passing through”, Han answered simply, and for a moment Jesse was afraid he was losing interest. “And you?”

 

“Same as you”, Jesse replied, relieved that Han had returned the question.

 

As they exchanged pleasantries back and forth, Jesse could tell Han became more and more interested. He leaned a little closer, he smiled more often and more sincerely, laughing every now and again and talking with a flirtatious, if not teasing, tone. His drinks probably helped, too. Jesse found him incredibly attractive, and not just that, but smart and funny too. It seemed as if Han had taken a liking to him as well, buying him a drink after Jesse had offered him a cigarillo.

 

Some of the guests in the bar left and were replaced by others, all equally unique and strange. Outside the small windows the sky went dark and neon lights flickered to life.

 

Eventually, after more than a couple of hours, Han stood up from his seat after finishing his latest drink. Jesse felt a pang of nervousness; he wanted something to happen between him and Han. He didn’t want the other to just go off and disappear.

 

“You’re leavin’?” Jesse asked, trying to hide his disappointment.

 

“I’m done talking”, Han said, and Jesse felt his heart sink. Perhaps Han saw it on his face, because he smirked a little. “I haven’t rented a room here yet. I don’t think they have any vacant ones left. Do you have a room?”

 

Jesse stood up so quickly he almost knocked the bar stool over. Han hid a smile behind one hand.

 

“Yeah”, Jesse said, cheeks heating and not caring about it. “Uh, yeah. It’s on the second floor. You wanna…?”

 

Jesse trailed off when Han took a step closer, grabbing onto Jesse’s shirt and pulling him down for a kiss. It was just a little bit rough, hinting at what could be. Jesse made a contented noise against Han’s lips, but before he could really answer the kiss, Han had pulled away. He looked pleased with himself.

 

“Lead the way”, he said, and Jesse nodded dumbly.

 

They left the bar after paying for their drinks and headed past the reception area to the stairs leading up. It was a different receptionist behind the desk than the one Jesse had seen before, and she gave both of them a strange, almost wary look. Jesse couldn’t blame her; they did make an odd couple.

 

This was the first night Jesse stayed at this hotel; he was just passing through the town, hunting down an old member of Deadlock to get his hands on the bounty. It was dangerous work, but Jesse was used to it. He didn’t have much in the way of belongings; just an old duffle bag with some spare underwear and socks, along with the gun. He didn’t like leaving it behind when he went out of the hotel room, but it would’ve been too risky to bring it into the bar.

 

Han seemed to be traveling light as well; he only had the large case on his back, which he carefully put down on top of the dresser. Jesse was tempted to ask what was in it, but chose not to, as he knew how sensitive those kinds of questions could be. He wouldn’t want Han to know what he kept in his bag.

 

Again Han took him by surprise by stepping closer and kissing him again, a bit more demanding this time. Jesse closed his eyes and melted into it, humming against Han’s lips. A moment later he could feel Han’s hands on his shoulders, tugging at his serape. Jesse returned the favor by unzipping Han’s jacket and pulling it off him, revealing strong arms, one of them covered in an impressive tattoo in the shape of a dragon.

 

Jesse grabbed Han by the waist and started moving them toward the bed. Han was solidly built, and now that Jesse got his hands on him he could tell it was all muscle. He couldn’t wait to see what he looked like naked.

 

Han suddenly smirked against his lips and pulled away, taking Jesse’s serape with him and dropping it on the floor. Then his hands were back on Jesse’s chest and pushed him backward toward the bed. Jesse went willingly, sitting down on top of the bed and moving up to lay down comfortably. Han climbed up into the bed and on top of Jesse, sitting down in his lap and leaning forward to press their lips together. Han nipped at Jesse’s lower lip and then slipped his tongue into his mouth.

 

Jesse moaned. There was a piercing in Han’s tongue, and it felt incredibly hot. Jesse tried to pull Han a bit closer, but he leaned back again, licking his lips. He tilted his head, looking down at Jesse, who swallowed in anticipation.

 

Han smirked a little and reached out to pluck the hat from Jesse’s head. He put it on, which made Jesse grin.

 

“Would you like me to ride you, cowboy?” Han wondered. Jesse’s dick twitched up against Han’s ass, which seemed to be answer enough. Han chuckled, a wonderfully dark and pleased sound.

 

There was a sharp knock at the door, making both of them snap their heads in that direction.

 

“Police, open up”, a demanding voice said on the other side.

 

Jesse and Han exchanged a brief look; it was all they needed. Jesse saw the flash of fear in Han’s eyes and couldn’t blame him one bit. Jesse knew he looked far too guilty and he couldn’t imagine what Han was thinking, finding out he had been about to spend the night with a criminal. He only had one option.

 

“I gotta go”, Jesse said quickly.

 

“Yes”, Han agreed and got off him.

 

Jesse scrambled off the bed and picked up his serape, tossing it around his shoulders again before retrieving his bag as well. To his surprise, Han put on his jacket again and slung the case over one shoulder, but Jesse really didn’t have time to stop and think about it. Instead he hurried into the bathroom, turning on the lights. There was a window above the toilet. It wasn’t very big, but it was big enough. Hopefully.

 

Han followed him into the bathroom and closed the door behind them, locking it as they heard another knock and a demand to open up. Han got up onto the toilet and unlocked the window, opening it as wide as it could go. Jesse didn’t get a chance to stop him before Han took the case and shoved it out the window, wincing slightly as a metallic thud could be heard below. A split second later, Han heaved himself up and easily slid out the window.

 

Climbing up onto the toilet as well, Jesse looked out the window, finding that Han had landed surprisingly gracefully on top of a dumpster. Jesse gave him a second to move away before he tossed out his bag as well and pulled himself up and out the window. It was a tighter fit for him than it had been for Han; Jesse was a bit chubbier around his stomach and his belt snagged on the window frame. He nearly panicked when he heard the door to the hotel room being kicked in, but he made another attempt and managed to get loose, tumbling out.

 

He didn’t land nearly as gracefully as Han had. Jesse landed on his back and side with a grunt, the air knocked out of him for a moment. The world spun as he tried to regain his composure. He knew he only had a few seconds before the police would burst through the door to the bathroom as well.

 

With great effort, Jesse managed to pull himself up and slid off the dumpster. Han was still there; he had opened his case and seemed to be checking that whatever it was he kept in there hadn’t been damaged. Jesse picked up his bag and pulled out his gun, sticking it down the front of his pants. He didn’t have time to put on his holster.

 

As if on cue, both of them set off running down the empty street.

 

Jesse knew it would better if they split up and went their separate ways, but somehow it never happened. The moment he turned, Han turned; when he stopped to listen for sirens or voices Han would stop as well. They moved as one; it was as if they both knew what the other would do before they did it. The initial panic Jesse had felt when the police showed up had diminished and been replaced by the thrill of the chase, the adrenaline coursing through his veins and the strange surge of joy from having Han next to him.

 

The moment Jesse thought he’d actually lose Han was when he decided to go up a fire escape to run along the roofs for a while, but Han just climbed up the side of the brick wall as if it was nothing.

 

Han reached the roof before Jesse did, and to his delight Han waited for him up there. They could hear sirens several streets away, but they didn’t pose any immediate threat. Jesse stopped to catch his breath and Han did the same, even though he did seem nearly as exhausted as Jesse felt.

 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart”, Jesse panted, wiping his forehead with the corner of his serape. Han frowned slightly.

 

“For what?” he wondered, sounding genuinely confused. Jesse couldn’t help but let out a breathless laugh.

 

“Whaddaya mean, for what? We just ran from the fuckin’ police ‘cause of me.”

 

Han just looked at him for a moment, his lips slowly curving up into a smile.

 

“You think they were after you”, he said.

 

Jesse blinked. He stared at Han for a moment. He slowly put the pieces together.

 

“… Are you tellin’ me they were after you?” he asked, smiling incredulously. Han cocked his head to one side and crossed his arms.

 

“That’s what I thought. Perhaps I was wrong.” They stood in silence for a moment, watching each other. “What’s your real name?” Han finally wondered.

 

“Jesse McCree”, Jesse said, straightening up a bit. Something glimmered dangerously in Han’s eyes.

 

“I have heard of you”, he said. “How much are you worth?”

 

Jesse licked his lips. He told Han the worth of the bounty on his head. Han’s smile widened.

 

“And you?” Jesse asked. Han informed him how much he was worth.

 

A few quiet seconds passed, during which they sized each other up.

 

Han broke the stalemate by stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Jesse’s shoulders, kissing him roughly. Jesse moaned and grabbed onto Han’s jacket, kissing him back, still a bit dizzy from the fall and the chase and finding out Han was a criminal as well. He wasn’t sure why, but the kiss was even hotter than the ones they had shared before, as they stood there sweating on top of a house with sirens wailing in the background. Running from the police together and finding out that Han’s bounty was worth nearly as much as Jesse’s was thrilled him in a way he never could have imagined. The gun in the front of Jesse’s pants pressed against Han’s crotch, making him grin.

 

“Tell me”, Jesse breathed between kisses. “Tell me your name, darlin’.”

 

“Hanzo Shimada”, was the breathless reply.

 

That made Jesse pause, pulling back with a frown on his face. This was Genji’s brother? There couldn’t possibly be _two_ Hanzo Shimada. Looking into Hanzo’s eyes, Jesse saw the similarity; the same sharp gaze.

 

Hanzo noticed his hesitation, growing wary.

 

“What?” he said. Jesse took a deep breath. Now was not the time.

 

“Nothin’”, Jesse lied, giving him a small smile. “I’ve heard ‘bout the Shimada clan, that’s all. Didn’t think they were still active, though.”

 

Hanzo averted his gaze for a moment.

 

“I am no longer affiliated with them.”

 

“Got it”, Jesse said, pulling him closer for another kiss, a sweeter one this time. Hanzo yielded and seemed to forget about Jesse’s hesitation. Their lips moved softly against each other for a moment, and Hanzo’s fingers came up to card through Jesse’s hair, making his hat slide askew.

 

The crackling of a police radio somewhere down below made them stop and pull away from each other.

 

“We should keep moving”, Hanzo quietly suggested.

 

“Yeah. I know an easy way out of here.”

 

Hanzo raised an eyebrow but didn’t protest and let Jesse take the lead. Jesse had been in this town before and knew roughly where the train station was located, and that’s where they headed. They kept mostly to the rooftops, jumping across gaps and climbing up and down fire escapes. They didn’t run into any trouble besides a flock of pigeons which nervously flew away when they approached.

 

When they got closer to the train station they climbed down from the roofs and continued down dark and empty streets. The police weren’t anywhere near, and Jesse figured they were pretty much safe at this point.

 

The rail yard was filled with older and newer trains, mostly ones used to transport goods. Jesse quickly located one with the right numbers, which told him where it was headed. He went over to it and looked around to check that there weren’t any guards around.

 

“This’ll take us to Denver. Does that sound good?” He looked over at Hanzo, who looked a bit skeptical. Jesse’s heart sank. He realized perhaps Hanzo wanted to go separate ways, now that they weren’t in immediate danger anymore.

 

“How do we get in?” Hanzo wondered, nodding at the big padlock combined with an electronic lock on the doors. Jesse tried to hide his relief.

 

“Here”, he said. He climbed up the side of the train cart and onto the roof. “There’s a hatch here.”

 

Hanzo easily climbed up after him. Jesse had done this before and knew the hatch on top of the cart was a lot easier to open than the main doors. To his surprise, the lock on the hatch had already been broken. He pulled the gun out of his pants and slowly opened the hatch.

 

Peering down into the darkness he could see only vague shapes, illuminated by a few small light blue circles in one corner. They moved slightly and at first Jesse couldn’t understand what he was looking at, but then it clicked. Three or four omnics sat huddled together in a corner of the cart, looking up at him with what he had to assume was fear. Omnic fugitives.

 

“Don’t worry”, Jesse said in a low voice, putting away his gun again. “We’re not gonna hurt you, and we’re not gonna rat you out. As long as you don’t do the same to us.”

 

The lights bobbed up and down; the omnics were nodding.

 

Jesse dropped down into the cart and moved out the way to allow Hanzo to jump down as well. One of the omnics, a tall, slender one, came forward and reached up to close the hatch behind them, as it was far too high up for either of them to reach.

 

“Thank you kindly”, Jesse said, nodding towards the glowing lights, which were all he could see now. The omnic said nothing and instead went over to its friends, sitting down again.

 

Jesse moved over to an empty corner, feeling his way along the walls of the cart. Hanzo was close behind him; his footsteps were next to silent, but his hand would brush over Jesse’s arm every now and again, as if he wanted to make sure they were still close together. Jesse sat down and reached out for Hanzo, helping him sit down as well.

 

“Thank you”, Hanzo said, quietly.

 

They sat in silence for a while and Jesse’s eyes got adjusted to the darkness. Some light seeped in through the cracks along the walls of the cart, and the cold blue light from the omnics cast vague shadows as well. Jesse glanced over at Hanzo. He looked weary.

 

“Wanna get some sleep?” Jesse suggested.

 

“Are you certain we’re safe here?”

 

“Yeah”, Jesse said, giving him a soft smile. “If someone comes along they won’t check the hatch, they only check the doors. Don’t worry, I’ve done this before.”

 

“Very well”, Hanzo sighed.

 

He moved away from the wall and lay down, shifting to make himself comfortable. Jesse did the same, unable to resist lying down pretty close to Hanzo.

 

“Hey”, Jesse said. “Wanna be the big spoon or the little spoon?”

 

Hanzo huffed and didn’t reply, seemingly taking Jesse’s comment for a joke. Jesse waited a beat until Hanzo had laid down completely, his back turned towards Jesse, before moving close to Hanzo and wrapping his arms around him. Hanzo stiffened for a moment, but then relaxed, and Jesse was pretty sure he could hear him let out an amused huff. Jesse grinned, pleased, pressing his face against Hanzo’s neck and quickly falling asleep.

 

Due to the kind of work Jesse did, he had learned to sleep pretty much anywhere at any time.

 

When he woke up the train was moving, shifting and bumping gently underneath them. The sounds of the train were soothing, as was the motion. It was obviously day; more light shone in through the cracks, and the cart felt warmer. The omnics were gone, and had probably either moved to another cart or gotten off the train entirely.

 

Hanzo was still lying next to Jesse, to his surprise and delight. He had half expected Hanzo to disappear during the night, much like the omnics had. Jesse quickly realized he was awake.

 

“Hey”, Jesse greeted him.

 

Hanzo let out a sigh, shifted and turned around to face Jesse. Jesse couldn’t help but grin at the sight of him. He looked even more gorgeous than he had last night. Hanzo looked amused.

 

“What?” he wondered.

 

“I almost thought you wouldn't still be here when I woke up. Thought you’d fuck off in the middle of the night. I’m real glad you didn’t, though”, Jesse admitted. He leaned closer and caught Hanzo’s lips in a sweet kiss. When he pulled back Hanzo gave him a slightly incredulous look.

 

“You are the strangest man I’ve ever met, Jesse McCree.”

 

Jesse felt a surge of affection tug at his heart and chuckled a little. He knew what Hanzo meant; they hadn’t even done it and yet Jesse kissed and cuddled Hanzo like they had been together for years. That plus the fact that Jesse was a wanted criminal was probably a bit of an odd combination.

 

“Well, you’re still around so I must be doin’ somethin’ right.”

 

Hanzo rolled his eyes, but a vague hint of red appeared on his cheeks. Jesse couldn’t resist kissing him again, and this time Hanzo’s hand came up to cup his cheek, his thumb fondly brushing over Jesse’s skin.

 

“Hey”, Jesse said once they moved away from each other. “You wanna keep travelin’ together for a while? Seems like interesting stuff happen when we’re together”, he added, nervousness suddenly making his stomach flutter. He realized he would actually get a bit hurt if Hanzo said no. Hanzo seemed to consider the question for a moment.

 

“… I’d like that”, he finally said. Jesse could see in his eyes that he was being sincere, and his heart soared.

 

“Okay. Yeah. Good”, Jesse said, grinning like an idiot. Hanzo shook his head a little, amused, and leaned in to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> In my original idea for this fic, Jesse and Hanzo had a very dirty fuck on top of the roofs after finding out about each other's secrets, AND another fuck aboard the train cart, lmao. I decided to tone it down a bit bc I wasn't in the mood to write sex scenes, heh.
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr for updates and stuff! <3
> 
> http://kaijuborn.tumblr.com/


End file.
